


New Year's Eve

by grantaire_the_cynic



Series: Life at the Barricade [8]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: New Year's Eve, New Year's Eve Party, R is better now- for the most part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantaire_the_cynic/pseuds/grantaire_the_cynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's Eve party at the Barricade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve

The Amis were all gathered in the living room of the Barricade, on every couch, chair, and Bahorel was in his now usual place in the fireplace. 

“Seriously Bahorel, why?” Feuilly asked, rolling his eyes.

“Shut up it’s comfortable and no one will spill their drink on me like at your birthday party. You didn’t question me last year!”

“Challenge accepted!” Courfeyrac said from his place on the couch. He was sandwiched between Jehan and Combeferre. Feuilly just shook his head.

“I’m more sober than last year.” Feuilly said, refilling his glass.

Enjolras sat on the couch with Grantaire, arms wrapped around him. He glanced at the television to check the countdown. There was still over half an hour until the new year. He turned back to Combeferre.

Grantaire was sitting, talking to Joly, and nursing a water. He was still on pain medication, though much less than over the summer and in the fall. Enjolras played with his hair while he chatted with Combeferre.

“How’s he doing? It seems like he’s almost back to normal.” Combeferre asked.

“Yes. He’s getting there. He still gets sore and winded if he’s on his feet too long. But the sleepwalking has stopped again, fortunately, and I think the nightmares have stopped.”

“For the most part.” Grantaire cut in. “But don’t worry. You worry too much.” he kissed Enjolras lightly.

“Hey! Wait till midnight!” Courfeyrac called. Grantaire flipped him off.

“I’d say I earned the right to kiss him when ever I please.” Grantaire kissed Enjolras again.

“Speaking of,” Enjolras said, laughing, “I’d appreciate it if this year you didn’t try to take my pants off when we kiss at midnight.”

“In my defence, I was really drunk last year. I don’t think we’ll have that problem this year. Though, I do think it’s time we, uhhh, try out some rigorous activity.”

“We’ll play that by ear. The doctor said you need to be aware of your limits.”

“Just don’t do it in the living room again!” Joly called across the room. “Other people sit on that couch.”  
“That was ONE time almost two years ago! And it was just a blow job!” Grantaire tossed his water bottle at Joly. It bounced, lost it’s cap, and fell into Bossuet’s lap. He stood up quickly, sending it into the fireplace. Both Bahorel and Bossuet cursed loudly. 

“Damn, I didn’t get to toss my drink on him.” Courfeyrac sighed.

“Maybe,” Joly said, passing Bossuet some napkins. “but Enj’s cum was on the couch for like a week and it was gross.” 

“It was not, we cleaned up.” Enjolras said, blushing redder than his shirt.

“Shut up all of you, we’re going to miss the countdown!” Courfeyrac shouted above the noise. Everyone looked at the TV, showing just forty seconds left.

“You have thirty seconds to make a resolution!” Jehan said. 

“I resolve to have more sex and make more money!” Bahorel shouted just before the ten second countdown. 

“5...4...3...2...1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!” everyone shouted. 

Grantaire grabbed Enjolras and kissed him hard, tangling a hand into his hair. “I love you.” he whispered when they pulled apart.

“I love you too.” Enjolras said, pulling him into a hug.

“Okay, everybody listen up! It’s time for my annual speech!” Courfeyrac said, clearing his throat. There was a mix of cheers and groans- mostly groans. 

“This is our last New Year in the Barricade before we all become real adult type people. So I feel like I’m entitled to be a bit sappy. New years here have always been eventful- two of our most stubborn friends got together on the first New Year’s Eve here. Bahorel first claimed his spot in the fireplace, and last year our same, stubborn friends decided to ring in the new year by undressing each other,”

“We didn’t undress! R undid my pants and started, started, to push them down- but he wasn’t successful!” 

“ What ever. Anyway, last New Year’s also saw Marius propose to Cosette, which was predictably adorable. Congrats, again, by the way.”

“Get on with it!” Bahorel called. “I have booze to drink!” everyone laughed and raised their glasses in agreement.  
“Fine, fine. This last year was probably the realist since we all met. Especially since May. Before then we were all just dumb college kids who had some scrapes, but nothing we couldn’t laugh at later. Well, except Bahorel, but hey, a little probation never hurt anyone right?”

Bahorel flipped him off.

“I don’t need to recap what happened, we all remember all too well. But I would like to say that, besides being scary, it showed that we’re really a strong group of friends. We were all here for each other, and for R, and it was really beautiful. So,” he raised his glass, “Here’s to you guys. The best friends anyone could ask for. And also here’s to R- please don’t ever scare us like that again.”

Everyone raised their glasses and took a drink. Enjolras set his glass down and stood up. 

“Now, you know I’m not one for long winded speeches,” he grinned.

“Bullshit!” Bossuet shouted. 

“But I did want to say thank you to all of you. I could not have gotten through the summer without you guys. Whether it was you guys being at the hospital with us, or helping us with driving to and from the hospital for his therapy when I had been up all night and couldn’t drive, or cooking for us. I can’t even begin to tell you how much that meant to us.”

“and that’s a first,” Grantaire cut in, “Because Enjolras can always tell you anything, in at least fifteen hundred words.”

Enjolras rolled his eyes, but smiled fondly. “Okay, yes, I could, but for the sake of time and Bahorel’s need to get intoxicated, I’ll just say that it means the world to us and I couldn’t have gotten through it without you. Yes, I admitted it, I couldn’t do it alone. Mark your calendars and don’t expect to hear that again.” he joked. 

Grantaire grinned and pulled him into a tight hug. 

“Good speech babe. And probably your shortest on record.”

“Well, I figured going into one of my typical speeches was not appropriate here.”

“You sure? Because you know I love listening to you talk.”

“Okay, the truth is I’ve had a bit too much champagne and I dont’ want to start slurring. I’ve a reputation to maintain.”

Grantaire laughed and kissed him softly. “Happy New Year, Enjolras.”  
“Happy New Year, R. And hopefully this year is much less eventful than last year.”

“Well, we’re graduating. That’s pretty eventful. And I’m graduating on time.” he grinned. 

“That’s great! R! That’s wonderful!” he hugged him tightly. 

The New Year was off to a good start.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!


End file.
